degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/My Mad Wiki Diary - Season One Preview
Read here for My Mad Wiki Diary premise and character descriptions: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HallOfFame/My_Mad_Wiki_Diary_-_Breakdown These are the short episode summaries of the first season. Episodes 101. Pilot – Annie doesn’t anticipate her release from the psychiatric ward. In her attempts at resocializing with her best friend Yazzy, she realizes that Yazzy’s managed to find a new crew of friends that Annie must also get to know. An end-of-summer beach bash just may be the perfect opportunity for her to make a good impression and a fresh start from her dark past. 102. Killer Queen – Annie struggles to fit back in with the regular routine of school, especially when her first English assignment is writing an essay on how she spent her summer; her story of her time in Paris is bought by just about everyone, except Sarah. Damian and Dani hit some bumps when organizing the freshman orientation barbeque. Dave helps Cassie try out of the football team. 103. Who Wants to Live Forever – Xav is disappointed in Annie lying about spending the past six months in Paris rather than in the psychiatric ward. When her story begins to fall apart, she befriends Elle, and the two take a joyride in Tori’s car, where Elle tries to break Annie out of her insecurities. 104. The Millionaire Waltz – Homecoming approaches, and Annie and Ash decide to go with Dave and Damian; when Xav asks Annie at group therapy, she tries to make it work. Dani attempts to make the dance homosexual-free, angering Yazzy and Kaylin when they want to go together. Dave preps Cassie for the football game, however the team acts very sexist towards her, hazing included. Ash gets troubled when she meets Damian’s family. 105. Under Pressure – Annie comes across a few shocking discoveries within The Crew. Lizzy’s birthday arrives, however one of her alter-egos wants to sabotage the party thrown for her. Xav and Dave compete for Annie’s affections in PE class, however Annie learns that Dave doesn’t want her – he wants Xav. Yazzy and Kaylin begin their LGBT campaign and seek Ash’s help for promotion. Cam is caught in a provocative situation. 106. Tie Your Mother Down – Elle’s Halloween rave becomes the perfect opportunity for Damian, who is forced to sell drugs by his brother Ari. Annie uses the party as an escape when she has an altercation with her mother about her biological family, and Jo and Yazzy are too wound up in their new relationships to help. Dave receives mixed signals from Xav when he believes their friendship is headed in a different direction. 107. We Will Rock You – Dave and Annie tackle on the misogyny on the football team; Annie gives Jake a reality check, however a falling out with him makes her decide it is time to find her biological parents. Ash steps in about Damian’s drug dealing, however her actions may have her isolated from the student body. 108. Friends Will Be Friends – The psychiatric hospital hosts a Community Day, however Lizzy and RJ’s belief that Annie has moved on from them when she doesn’t visit leads to their attempt at running away. Ash’s photography is entered into an upcoming showcase, however major censorship is put upon her, forcing her to take on a new project of catching students in sexual situations. Elle helps Annie on her search for her biological parents, however her methods might not be legal, and come with a hefty expense. 109. Crazy Little Thing Called Love – Xav treats Annie to a dinner at a fancy restaurant, however it is crashed by third-wheel Elle; the night finds itself leading to an awkward situation that Annie hasn’t been in before. Ash’s provocative photographs for the showcase land her in major trouble, as well as ruining the lives of those close to her when a school scandal is exposed. Damian is forced in performing home invasions with Ari and his gang, with Xav’s home on the hitlist. 110. Radio Ga Ga – Annie gets a job on a popular radio station, and she believes it could be a good opportunity to send out a message to her biological parents; her stunt causes major damage, but also leads to a shocking revelation. Xav gives Damian the chance to confess to the home invasion. Dave and Cassie’s relationship hits a major bump in the road. 111. The Show Must Go On – The school’s Murder Mystery Night sleepover equals secrets being revealed and lies being unraveled. Cam is put through the wringer by just about everyone, including the police. Dave finds his sexuality blackmailed. Annie and Yazzy’s friendship hits a boiling point that they can’t come back from. Annie makes a shocking discovery about her past that she may not be ready for. Xav searches for the resolution he desperately needs. 112. Keep Yourself Alive – In the season finale, Annie must make some hard decisions before she gives herself pleasure, including trying to keep those close to her safe. Category:Blog posts